Revenge kills
by DarkJinmay13
Summary: When a murder happens Jess past comes back to haunt her till shes dead. Can the team save her? I know short but sequel to Remembering Hurts./Complete
1. Milkshake

_This is the sequel to Remembering hurts written by Me and Bleachfan93 enjoy_

Jess and Chiro were walking in an old building with small beds on each side of the walls. Little black mice scurried in the darkness squeaking at almost each step the two took. Chiro thought it might of been an old orphanage shut down or something with the little kid clothes everywhere.

"Jess where are we going?" Chiro asked barely seeing her in front of him.

"You'll see, geez since when did you become so skidish?" Jess asked smiling hearing him stumble over some toys.

"Oh I don't know maybe when I met you." Chiro gulped watching the remains of a window fall down. He heard her quietlly laugh and soon stopped at a door. As she messed with the lock he moved closer to the bed he saw at the headboared was a name engraved into it. Chiro whiped the dust off and got half of the name

"Jan, Jen, erh Je-""Got the door." Jess yelled interupting Chiro and he walked over to her. He saw her climb a few steps and saw another door.

"Almost got it." Jess grunted messing with the lock with a paperclip.

"Wow this building must be real old if it has doors with knobs on it."Chiro smirked looking at some spider webs.

"No kidding." Jess sneered soon hearing it latch open. Once she opened the door the bright light blinded Chiro and he covered his eyes.

"Ahh, Jess are you trying to make me blind." Chiro asked tripping up the steps.

"Just look." Jess giggled as he opened his eyes and saw they were on a balcony overlooking the city.

"It's beautiful isn't Josh." Jess sighed smiling. Chiro turned his head and looked at her confused.

"Are you sure your not blind it's me Chiro." Chiro freaked as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Josh, who in the world is Chiro?" Jess asked folding her arms glaring at him.

Chiro tossed and turned his face sweating and shot up from his bed giving a little yell.

"Huh, another one of Jess memories." Chiro sighed falling back pulling the covers over his head.

"Chiro you better get up or I'm eating your breakfast." Otto said entering Chiro's room.

"It's too early." Chiro whined as Otto rolled his eyes.

"Your supose to go see Jess at the restaurant." Otto said folding his arms. Chiro moved the cover from his head and looked at the clock. It was ten minutes till eleven.

"Oh shoot." He yelled jumping off of his bed and running to his closet.

"Uh yeah Otto go ahead and have my breakfast I'll eat at the restaurant." Chiro said struggling to get his pants on.

"Alright." He cheered running out.

"Oh man Jess is gonna kill me if I'm late again." Chiro grunted throwing his shirt on grabbing his jacket, running to his tube.

"Run forest run." Sparx laughed through the comunicator.

"Shut up Sparky." Chiro smirked turning a corner.

"Chiro you better be back for training." Antauri warned as Chiro rolled his eyes.

"Bring Jess too." Otto said merily, Chiro opening the door.

"Don't worry I'll be back in an hour." Chiro sighed shutting his comunicator off walking up to the counter. Jess came walking from the back drinking a milkshake with another one in her hand giving it to Chiro.

"Thanks." Chiro smiled pulling some money out of his pocket trading with her.

"Thank you." Jess said putting the money in the cash register. They heard someone come in and they both looked to see it was Veronica. Jess happy mood changed as she glared at her and Chiro sat down acting like he didn't notice Veronica staring at him with googly eyes.

"May I take your order obsessed fangirl freak." Jess smirked acting like she was gagging.

"Say what you want but soon you'll be calling me prom queen at the high school prom." Veronica sighed flinging her hair back.

"Uh hello idiot I don't go to school." Jess snarled folding her arms.

"Even if you did you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Now go get me a milkshake." Veronica ordered sitting in a chair, her back facing them.

"I want to do bad things to that girl." She gritted through her teeth.

"You should." Chiro agreed shrugging.

"I will." Jess nodded walking up to Chiro and grabbing his milkshake.

"Hey I was drinking that." He protessted soon becoming nervous as Jess turned and gave him a deathglare.

"Or I'll buy another one." Chiro suggested as Jess nodded and stood by Veronica.

"Your milkshake, is nice and cold." Jess smirked opening the lid and dumping it on Veronica's head. Veronica screamed and got up.

"Ahhh, you are such a freak." She yelled storming off.

"Don't worry Chiro I'll get you a free one." Jess smiled walking to the back. Minutes later she came back and sat across from him handing his milkshake still drinking hers.

"So the team wants you to come over when I go back, can you come?" He asked after a minute of silence. Jess considered it for a moment before laughing at him. Chiro looked at her confused.

"Do you even need to invite me anymore?" She asked still laughing.

"K'ay no but still." Chiro defended as they got up. She rolled her eyes throwing her milkshake away walking out.

"So you've never gone to school?" He asked suprised running up to her.

"I don't remember." Jess mumbled kicking some slush of snow.

"So your like an idiot." Chiro guessed getting whacked on the back of the head.

"No." She sneered folding her arms.

"Well if you've never gone to school then how are you so smart?" He asked confused.

"What do you think I do when I'm bored out of my wits at nights I can't sleep." Jess smirked pushing him a little.

"You teach yourself, don't you get bored" He asked suprised.

"Better than doing nothing." Jess shrugged stopping at the foot of the robot.

"Hey Jess there's something I got to tell you." Chiro said grabbing her icy cold arm.

"Yeah Chiro?" Jess said a little discouraged by his concerned face. He was about to talk when he remembered something.

_"She can never have her memory back if she does... some things are better left forgotten." _Cerinas voice rang through Chiros head. He shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Never mind let's go in." Chiro smiled kissing her forehead. She smiled and they both entered walking to his tube.

"Can she really never get her memory back? I could just tell her about the dreams I've been having, she might think I'm crazy. Either way I have to tell someone." Chiro thought concerned. He looked up and saw they were at the control room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Me: Hi peoples I know it's early happy 2008


	2. Shopping

"Oh look it's the lovely couple." Sparx smirked as Jess stuck her tounge out.

"So you guys going to the dance?" Otto asked cheery covering his mouth.

"OTTO!!" Everyone yelled glaring at him.

"No." Jess said a little puzzled.

"She doesn't even go to the High School." Chiro eyed the team suspiciouslly.

"We thought you might want to go." Antauri suggested folding his arms.

"No and by the way I would never wear a dress." Jess said putting her hands on her hips.

"If you do we'll promise to make Veronica's life very unpleasent." Nova smirked.

"... Fine I guess I can make an exception." Jess sighed folding her arms.

"That's a good girl." Chiro smiled petting her head.

"Pett me again and I will rip your arms off." Jess glared steam coming out of her ears.

"Message recieved eheh." Chiro smiled nervously backing away.

"I don't have enough money to buy a dress so darn it I guess we can't go." She shrugged rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it and hey Mr. Gackslaper called." Sparx smirked as Jess turned pale white.

"I'm so dead." Jess freaked.

"I don't know but he said to go to the restaurant." Sparx shrugged as Jess gulped.

"L-later team hope your at my funeral." Jess sttutered walking to Chiro's tube.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, heh hi Mr.Gackslaper." She chuckled nervously.

"Jess I got a call from Veronica." He said folding his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Gackslaper but you know Veronica is so and I'm shutting up now." Jess said seeing Mr. Gackslaper put his hand up.

"It's okay I hate her too." He sighed as her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Woah Mr. Gackslaper." Jess smiled then saw him pull something out. It looked like a small old red velvet box.

"What is it." She asked confused. He handed it to her and she opened it. It was a gold locket with a rose engraved in the middle of the heart. She tried to open it but it was jammed which frustrated her.

" Jess I know your not my daughter but I feel like you are and I know it might seem wierd but-" He was interupted by her hugging him.

"Thank you." Jess smiled. Mr. Gackslaper hugged her back and smiled.

"Though I do wonder who's going to come with me and get my dress." Jess thought curious and anxious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have got to be kidding me." Jess said shocked seeing Sparx running to her.

"Come on, Novas helping Chiro and I'm helping you." Sparx shrugged Jess still bug eyed.

"How can **you **help me?" Jess asked still confused.

"I know what he likes so you can get the perfect dress." Sparx smiled acting girly walking into the store.

"Yeah don't ever do that again." Jess warned walking in seeing dresses as far as the eye can see.

"I must be crazy, but it will be worth it." Jess said taking a deep breath Sparx coming up to her with a short dress.

"How about pink." Sparx suggested already bored.

"I am not wearing that too short and too girly." Jess glared putting it on a rack.

"A little more help then, like what color and length. I'm just a guy." Sparx sighed.

"Purple?" He asked desperate.

"No." Jess pouted.

"Black!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes." Jess smiled satisfied.

"Huh, why black." He asked confused.

"Because I like that color." Jess said walking to an aihle.

"Can I ask you something?" Sparx asked behind her.

"What?" She asked not really listening.

"Why do you keep saying you don't love Chiro?" He smirked seeing her becoming furious.

"We are talking about dresses now." She said grabbing a long black dress. She walked to the cashier handing her the money and walked out.

"Where next?" Sparx asked still bored out of his mind.

"Shoes." Jess sighed grabbing the bag.

"Oh just kill me now." Sparx begged Jess glaring at him.

"Don't worry I won't throw **all** the shoes at you." She smirked Sparx giving her a frightening look.

Super Robot

"Oh my god Chiro you are so pathetic I'm calling Sparx." Nova sighed seeing his tie in a knot.

"No don't." Chiro begged but was to late.

"Sparx." Nova called out with a smile on her face. Just as Chiro was having trouble with his wardrobe, Jess and Sparx had entered the robot to the control room when they heard Nova shout.

"Looks like your in trouble lover boy." Jess chuckled as Sparx gulped and walked to his tube Jess behind him. When Jess and Sparx got up to the hall Chiro was trying to fix himself up. Then the door opened and he looked up to see Jess behind Sparx blushing hard. He saw that his pants had fell down and they could see his boxers. Chiro started blushing and heard a thunk and saw Jess had passed out.

"Yup shes out." Sparx nodded looking down at her.

"Why did you let her in?" Chiro asked still blushing pulling his pants back up.

"She followed me in." Sparx defended.

"Hey don't blame her she didn't know your pants would fall down." Nova sighed glaring at the two.

"Whatever she was being nozy." Sparx muttered folding his arms. Nova saw one of Jess black high heels and grabbed it.

"Back off Sparx I'm armed." Nova threatened the tip of the hel pointing at Sparx.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Sparx yelled running out of Chiros room Nova chasing after him.

"I'll take Jess to med bay." Chiro sighed picking her u pand walking out of the room. He sat on the table his back against the wall holding her tight. He moved her bangs from covering her eyes and kissed the top of her head. Chiro never really thought that he would fall in love with a girl like Jess. A girl who was an outcast to Shoogazoom, no family, sure he had seen her dozens of times at Mr. Gackslapers but never really got to know her. Now she was a part of Chiros life and wasn't willing to lose her. Jess didn't sleep long and woke up, Chiro smiling down at her.

"I'm in med bay, huh this is normal." Jess smiled. Chiro gave a small laugh.

"Sory you had to see tha-" He apologized but was interupted when she put her hand up.

"Don't remind me." Jess sighed rubbing her head. He smiled and loked at the locket.

"So who's the locket from?" Chiro asked discouraged.

"Mr. Gackslaper." Jess smiled holding it.

"Mr. Gackslaper?!" Chiro said suprised and a little disgusted.

"You sicko ugh your worse than Sparx it was as a f-father daughter thing." Jess stuttered. It felt wierd saying it instead of insulting the word.

"Okay, okay calm down crazy." Chiro sighed rolling his eyes.

"Come again." Jess sneered holding her fist up.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Chiro asked looking more like an infant being yelled at by his mother, than a hero.

"Good boy." Jess smiled peting him messing up his hair.

"Hey don't pet me." Chiro said fixing his hair.

"Girls have superiorness in a relationship." Jess smirked folding her arms.

"Name one time." Chiro said in disbelief.

"Nova and Sparx, Nova is superior in their relation. She smiled as he got frustrated.

"But their monkeys." Chiro defended feeling confident.

"Still their boy and girl." Jess smiled knowing she won the argument. Chiro sighed in defeat and nodded soon kissing her.

"Did you see my dress?" Jess asked becoming serious.

"No, can I?" He asked as she smirked and shook her head.

"Not until the dance." Jes smiled sticking her tounge out.

"You are so imature." Chiro sighed. Jess lipstarted quivering, until she busted out laughing.

"You just now noticed that. You are too." Jess said still laughing.

"No I'm not." Chiro glared at her.

"Are too." Jess siad trying too hold back a laugh. Chiro leaned forward, getting closer to her face.

"Yeah, so what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" He asked smiling.

"I don't know but I will think of something." Jess said slowly falling into his trance. His eyes dazzeling her and she smiled.

"Your doing it again." She said softly. Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" He asked confused.

"Dazzeling me." Jess laughed. Chiro leaned forward kissing her gently when he pulled back she was still smiling.

"Rmember **Jessica,** we're even. You dazzel me, and I dazzel you. Now stop complaining." Chiro demanded kissing her again.

"Fine." Jess laughed.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Chiro asked looking at the clock.

"No it's Saturday, idiot." Jess sighed whacking him on the back of the head.

"Well Idon't know about you lazy but I'm going to the control room." Jess said getting off the table walking off.

"Just don't pass out." Chiro smirked getting off the table as Jess popped her head back in.

"Don't let your pants fall." Jess smirked walking to his tube Chiro right behind her.

Control Room

"Jess I saw your dress it's so gorgeous." Nova smiled as the two came down.

"I am not wearing that thing until the dance and then I am burning that thing." Jess said in disgust.

"Oh come on I'm sure dresses aren't that bad, Jessica." Gibson suggested shrugging.

"You wanna wear it?" Jess offered folding her arms.

"I'm good." Gibson chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry Jess it's not like you'll ever wear it again for any special ocassion." Otto cheered. Jess thought for a minute and nodded smiling.

"Where's Antauri?" Chiro asked not seeing him.

"He's in his bedroom, wanna play some games Jess." Sparx offered walking to the monitor.

"Sure." Jess smiled a little looking back and seeing Chiro going back to his tube with a discouraging look on his face.

Antauri's room

Antauri was meditating when he heard a knock on the door and the door opened to show Chiro.

" Can I come in?" Chiro asked as Antauri stopped meditating.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Antauri asked as Chiro came in and sat down.

"Jess is here." Chiro said ignoring the question.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Antauri said a little confused.

"Do you still not trust her?" Chiro asked his head down.

"...Chiro I am still unsure about-"It's been a month since the incident and you still don't know." Chiro said a little tension of anger in his voice.

"Chiro why are you bringing this up. You have yet answered my question is something wrong." Antauri asked calmly.

"Just give her a chance." Chiro begged getting frustrated.

"I am Chiro it's just..." Antauri looked for the right word.

"It's just what Antauri!" Chiro shouted, "Why can't you just trust her already?"

"It's my fault... I should learn to trust her, but I feel something bad is going to happen!" Antauri sighed deeply.

"Whatever." Chiro finished and opened the door. Jess, Otto, Sparx, Nova, and Gibson fell through the door way, at Chiros feet. Jess gave a small laugh, and looked up at Chiro.

"You really shouldn't have listened in Jess!!" Chiro glared at the team.

"RUNN!!!!" Jess shouted and thay all ran in different directions. Chiro took off after Jess, and tackled her three feet from his tube.

"Chiro your crushing my body." Jess struggled trying to break free.

"Why were you guys listening." Chiro glared holding her.

"Because I thought something was wrong." Jess said as she stopped struggling. Chiro let her go as she sat up and turned to him.

"What would make you think somethings wrong." Chiro asked Jess becoming sad.

"Well first off, the shouting, and you've looked like you haven't slept in days." Jess said concern. Chiro held his head and looked away.

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry about me." Chiro sighed.

"You are so stuborn that's what makes you so imature." Jess said angry kissing him on the cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I shall stop there Because this chapter is long

Otto: _-singing- "step by step we all fall down like toy soldiers"_

Me: Who gave him back the eminem cd

Sparx: -whistles-

Me: I hid that for a reason

Jess: So you could listen to it

Me: ...

Jess: uhhuh

Me: Nobody asked you stay for chapter three


	3. Gone

Jess pulled back, only to have Chiro grab a hold of the back of her head and pulled her closer, attatching their lips together. Jess heart began too race as the kiss became more intense, feeling his tounge wrap around hers. Though that was at the back of her mind as she opened her eyes to see Chiro's face covered with sadness and worried, his eyes slammed shut like... he was hiding something. When he pulled back Jess acted like she just opened her eyes and Chiro gave a small smile moving his hand from the back of her head to her cheek, which was warm her blushing a little.

"Nothing's wrong I promise." He said a little tension still in his voice. Jess grabbed his other hand and gently squeezed it.

"You would tell me if soemthing was wrong, right?" Jess asked concerned.

"Of course." Chiro promised seeing Jess face relieved. After a few minutes of silence Jess got up and coughed.

"It's getting late I should go." Jess said seeing Antauri's door open.

"See you tomorrow." Chiro smiled hugging her.

"Yeah." Jess sighed breaking the hug and walked to his tube leaving. Chiro sighed and walked to his room not even turning the light on and plopped onto his bed. He hated lieing to Jess but he couldn't tell her something was wrong. She would get worried and he would have to tell her about his dreams of her memories. Cerina made it clear she could never get it back. So was she suppose to be brain dead the rest of her life! Now was not the time to get all worked up. Eventually he would tell somebody, whether Chiro liked it or not Antauri had to know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess never liked dresses but she had to hurry and get ready in 15 minutes before the dance started. She put her braided hair in a bun and zipped the back of her dress up. She gave a quick glance at the high heels, then ran to the bathroom, she wasn't gonna wear those deadly shoes until she had to leave. Jess opened the cuboards above the sinkand grabbed a little dark pink lipgloss. Jess put a little on her lips and smiled. Less than 5 minutes and she still had to go to the robot, she put the heels on and walked to the counter akwardly.

"God how do women walk in these." Jess said shocked looking at her feet.

"I think you look beautiful." Mr. Gackslaper smiled seeing she had the locket on. Jess smiled and hugged him.

"You'll stay until after the dance?" Jess asked walking to the door.

"Yeah, have fun." He waved. Jess laughed and started walking to the robot. A lot of teens were out going to the dance luckly not noticing Jess as she blended into the night. Though a couple kids recognized her when she was at the robot and knocked it opening. She could feel the people staring at her and she ran in nearlly twisting her ankle. Jess was about to enter Chiro's tube but stopped. Did she really want to go to the dance, she could just go back. But she didn't want to hurt Chiro. It was too late to back out she took a deep breath and entered his tube. Whenshe entered the control room the team was looking at the monitor. ThenSparx turned and gave a whistle, Jess blushed as the teamstared at her in amazement, but blushed even harder seeing Chiro. His silk suit and black shoe's shined in the light, a red bow wrapped around his neckinstead of a clip on like Jess suspected. Of course onhis suit he had his comunicator and a sweet smile on his face. She smiled back and her heart began to flutter, she walked up to the team and smiled at them.

"You look pretty." Otto smiled Nova nodding.

"Yes Jessica you look very mature." Gibson smiled folding his arms.

"Can we come and take pictures?" Sparx asked smirking.

"No." Jess and Chiro warned at the same time.

"Yes, we must respect their choice but you two should go." Antauri said eyeing the clock.

"Come on Chiro." Jess smiled begining to walk out.

"Later team." Chiro waved going down his tube. When the two exited all of the teens had deserted the streets, the high school gleaming with lights.

"You do look beautiful." Chiro smiled as they walked to the school.

"You look spiffy yourself." Jess said grabbing his hand.

"Can't you call my something else besides spiffy." Chir4o smirked soon raising an eyebrow as Jess giggled.

"Oh fine your beautiful too." Jess laughed but looked up at a sign and gulped. In large letters it said,"Shoogazoom High."

"Ready to crash a party?" Chiro asked as she tensed up.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She sighed smiling. She gave one more deep sigh and grabbed the door entering a toatlly different world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, their in Sparx you got the videocamera?" Otto asked watching the monitor seeing the two enter the school.

"I can't believe you two are doing this." Nova sighed rolling her eyes.

"It was your idea too." Sparx smirked kissing her on the cheek.

"So." Nova blushed folding her arms.

"Just think of it as payback for the misletoe incident." Sparx suggested. Nova hesitated but nodded.

"Exactly how do you plan getting into the dace without being seen?" Gibson smirked doubting them.

"Hey your talking to the master of disguize." Sparx smiled with pride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a few caiters carrying boxes of food when one guy saw the cake.

"Guy's who took the cake box?" The guy sighed grabbing the cake entering the school. By the big truck was the cake box upsidedown and when the back of the school was deserted two pairs of feet were seen, the box began... walking.

"This is great no one will be suspicious about a walking talking box." Otto whispered inside the box.

"Shut up we can't get caught." Sparx hissed covering Otto's mouth.

"Can't we use our sneak suits?" Otto asked removing Sparx hand.

"Yeah but this is more fun." Sparx defended. They stopped walking. Otto twisted the tip of his tail and became invisible. Sparx threw the cake box and also twisted his tail. They were both invisible and walked through the front door starteling some highschoolers. Once they found the auditorium they put some sticky putty on their feet and climbed the wall to the cieling. Sparx grabbed the videocamera and once he found Jess and Chiro by the punch bowl he started recording.

"You can't be tired already." Chiro smirked drinking some punch. She gave a small smile and rubbed her dreary eyes.

"Nah, just lack of sleep that's all." Jess sighed almost a whisper under the blaring music.

"Why haven't you been able to sleep?" Chiro asked grabbing her hand moving her to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down.

"I keep having the same dream, I know it happened two years ago and yet, it feels like it happened the other night." She said biting her lip. Chiro tightened his grip and sighed.

It wasn't your fault, you didn't kill him, she did." Chiro whispered by her ear putting more emphasis on the word she.

She was after me, not him." She said finally looking up at him holding back tears.

"Even though it's hard I'm sure he would of wanted you to live." He smiled brushing her cheek, she gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"I'f you can't get to sleep because something's wrong you should be using the comunicator I got you Christmas." Chiro suggested shrugging.

"We're not all nocturnal including you." Jess smirked laying her head on his chest.

"You getting this Sparx?" Otto asked. Soon seeing Sparx smile.

"Oh I'm getting it, I'm getting it Ha, Veronica looks so ticked off." Sparx chuckled watching her fume.

"When Jess and Chiro find out we are so dead." Otto warned getting dizzy from being upsidedown.

"Yes but just enjoy the moment." Sparx laughed and Otto nodded.

"You know you might of put your life at risk coming to this dance." Jess smiled looking around.

"How's that?" Chiro asked not convinced.

"Well all the girls are staring at you and might tramble you down trying to get you. To finishit off, all the guys might beat you up for stealing their girls." Jess eyed him as he smirked.

"I got some bad moves they'll be too scared to get near me." Chiro said with pride.

"Yeah sure." Jess laughed. The two suddenly jumped as the microphone screeched.

"Ehmmmm, thank you all for coming to the High school prom amd it's an honor to have Shoogazoom's Hero here." Veronica said giving a deadly grin at Jess.

"Please tell me everyone's not looking at us." Jess begged under her breath.

"Kind of too late to say that." Chiro said.

"Aw, and he brought a date come on lucky girl show your face." Veronica encouraged as the crowd clapped.

"This is so embaressing." Jess whispered slowly turning to the group of suprised teens.

"This will be interesting." Sparx said unable to bare the silence.

"Soon the votes will be talliedand Prom Queen and King will be announced and get their own dance, so vote now." Veronica smirked as Jess glared at her. Eventually everyone went back to dancing and Jess stormed up to Veronica.

"What are you doing." Jess hissed clentching her fists. Chiro walked behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ruining your life." Veronica said bluntly.

"Not before I ruin yours." Jess gritted through her teeth. Veronica walked off and Jess turned to Chiro giving a deep sigh.

"Can I use my gun on her?" Jess asked. Chiro leaned his back against the wall and laughed.

"No." Chiro smirked.

"Sword?" She asked frustrated.

"No."

"Gluegun." She asked running out of ideas.

"No, wait gluegun?" Chiro said confused.

"Personal request in case you or Sparx got on my nerves." She chuckled nervouslly.

"What?!!" Sparx exclaimed shocked. His comunicator came on and a voice came through.

"What is that, I don't know what do you think?" The voice said sounding like Jack Sparrow. The Dj stopped the music and the teens looked around.

"Uh, was that from Pirates Of the Carribean?" Jess asked a little startled. Chiro shrugged not really caring and turned his head to the stage and saw the crowns.

"I have an idea how to ruin Veronica's life." Chiro smirked looking back at Jess. She raised an eyebrow.

"We become prom queen and king." Chiro said folding his arms.

"Oh no, no no no absolutally not. I'm not going to humiliate myself in front of a group of strangers." Jess refused putting her hands on her hips.

"You have a better idea?" Chiro asked still smirking.

"I am still thinking." Jess said glaring at him.

"Come on Jess it's the best way to crash a party." Chiro said. She couldn't argue with that, ruining all the prom preppy girl's night by having to watch her dance with the guy of their dreams. It was also a once in a lifetime deal and this prom had to be one no one would ever forget, even though it was mainly Veronica she was gonna torture everyone got off with a clean slate, whether they liked it or not every person in the school would get a taste of the two's evil plot.

"Alright... but how do I become prom queen." Jess asked. Chiro looked at her confused.

"What about me." Chiro asked feeling invisible.

"Oh please, you'll be prom king in a heartbeat." Jess smiled rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then...how about you sing." Chiro offered. Jess was red with rage.

"Oh sure and after that I can shave my head and sell it to hobos." Jess yelled frustrated.

"I don't think hobos want hair." Chiro shrugged obviouslly being sarcastic.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with and leave." Jess said pushing Chiro out of the way walking toward the punch bowl.

"Hey, be right back Sparx." Otto snickered walking across the cieling to Chiro.

" Otto you talk to Chiro we're gonna be monkey minsmeat." Sparx hissed, Otto kept walking ignoring him. Jess sat in a chair holding her head, the loud music making her head pulse. Veronica sat next to her acting all high and mighty.

"Well if it isn't the lonesome runaway." Veronica shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked clentching her fist about ready to punch her.

"About how you killed Josh." Veronica said sternly.

"Yeah, didn't kill him oh and a baboon called he want's his face back." Jess smirked. Veronica fumed and walked off.

"Psst, Chiro." Otto said behind Chiro, still invisible.

"What, who is it? Chiro asked turning around seeing no one. Otto twisted the tip of his tail and became visible making Chiro jump.

"Otto what are you doing here?" Chiro gritted through his teeth.

"I know how to ruin Veronica's life." Otto sang the viciousness leaving Chiro.

"Okay slow down what?" Chiro asked puzzled.. Otto moved his hand for Chiro to come down, he got on his knees and Otto whispered in his ear. Chiro gave a big grin and walked over to Jess. When Chiro sat by her she didn't turn her head but just stared at the dance floor.

"I'm not singing." Jess said as if she knew what he was gonna say.

"The dance is almost over and do you want to ruin veronica's life or not." Chiro said getting a little annoyed by her pouting. She closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"You got a song?" Jess asked soon regretting what she said. Obviouslly whoever was controlling her mouth wanted to watch her suffer. A smile grew on his face.

"Don't worry you get on the stage, and I'll stop the dj." Chiro said kissing her on the cheek walking to the dj. Without any control of her body she sat up and walked to the stage entrance. Her hand trembled at the door knob, finally opening it and walking up the few steps to the middle of the stage. The song faded away and everyone was soon staring at her. Jess grabed the microphone and Chiro started the song seconds later she opened her mouth.

_"Have you read the news today?  
So much hate going ´round - ain´t no love to be found  
Is everybody out of faith?  
Spending most of their lives- trying to waste it"  
_

_"There might be trouble on the way...  
But I'll be damned if I surrender...  
Rather be one of the ones - that keeps on trying  
Rather be one of the few - that won't stop fighting  
Rather be one of the ones - that keep surviving  
I´ll be around - stand my ground Come whatever..."_

_Some say - choose your ground, don´t go down the wrong way  
Life ain´t easy...  
But I don´t wanna be afraid If I crash, if I burn -  
I will live and I´ll learn  
When there's a cloud up in the sky -  
I Go looking for the silver lining...  
Rather be one of the ones - that keeps on trying  
Rather be one of the few - that won't stop fighting  
Rather be one of the ones - that keep surviving  
I'll be around - stand my groundCome whatever...  
_

_I won´t stop and I won´t give in  
Optimist til the very end  
Ain´t nobody gonna change the way I am  
People hating - bonds are breaking  
Where's the pride in that?_

_There might be trouble on the way...  
But I´ll be damned if I surrender...  
Rather be one of the ones - that keeps on trying  
Rather be one of the few - that won't stop fighting  
Rather be one of the ones - that keep surviving  
I'll be around - stand my groundCome whatever..._

(Disclaimer: This is not my song it is One of the ones by Amy Diamond okay thanx bck to story.)

When she stopped singing and the song was over the audience was shocked. Veronica and a couple of her friends started booing, Jess started walking off the stage when. Everyone started cheering, she stopped and turned her head back to the audience with a small smile.They were actually clapping and cheering at her, Jess ran down the steps and saw Chiro smiling. She ran to him and he hugged her.

"You were amazing." Chiro smiled breaking the hug.

"Thank's but that might be the last time I ever sing again." Jess laughed. She gave a quick glance at Veronica and saw her glaring at her. Jess just smiled back and kissed Chiro, making Veronica even more furious.

"So was that the best way to crash a party or what." Chiro smirked the Dj starting more songs.

"Oh we're not done crashing yet, we still need to become King and Queen." Jess smiled mischieviouslly.

"Yeah, I know." Chiro sighed kissing her forehead. Otto walked back too Sparx and smiled

"Uh, Sparx why did we hear Jack Sparrow's voice earlier?" Otto asked confused.

"When you walked off I called the team and they were watching Pirates of the Carribean 3 when my comunicator accidentlly came on." Sparx chuckled a little embaressed.

"Oh well a woman finished tallying the votes and put it in an envelope." Otto said pointing to the woman. She had Veronica walk up to the stageand cut the dj off.

"The time has finally come to announce the prom Queen and King." Veronica cheered. Jess and Chiro twined their fingers and held their breath as she opened it and pulled a card out.

"The prom king is Chiro!" Veronica smiled and everyone cheered. Chiro didn't move still standing by Jess as Veronica pulled out the other card and gasped soon looking at it in disgust. Veronica stayed silent for a few minutes and sighed.

"The prom queen ugh Jessica." She hissed and everyone cheered. Jess and Chiro sighed in relief walking up the few steps to the stage. The woman put the crown on Chiro's head and the other on Jess and she pouted.

" Couldn't it be a black crown." Jess mumbled and Chiro laughed. A slow song came on and there was a big opening in the group. They came down and danced in the open area. Jess layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes

"Now this is the best way to crash a party." Jess smiled. Chiro also smiled and nodded. Veronica stormed out of the school and slowly other couples started dancing.

"After this dance we're gonna leave." Chiro said Jess giving a little yay. Otto and Sparx yawned, stopped recording and left the school. Not long till the song ended, the two left the school leaving the crown's on a table.

"I will say this once and only once but I actually enjoyed the dance." Jess smiled yawning.

"Do you want me to walk you too the restsaurant?" Chiro asked. Jess stopped walking and shook her head.

"Naah, I'll be okay." Jess smiled. Chiro nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She started running to the restaurant as the wind picked up. She began to get goosebumbs and she could see her breath until she was finally at the door. It was pitch black but she didn't pay much interest to it thinking Mr. Gackslaper left because he was getting tired. Jess shut the door and walked to the register where the the light switch was when she felt her foot stepping into something wet giving a little splash. Her heart began to race and she ran to the register and swung the light switch on. She waited a minute and spun around staring at the horror, her foot had splashed ina pool of blood and fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face and she grabbed the phone above her dialing three numbers.

"911 what's your emergency." A woman said calmly through the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Oh my god so sorry for the long wait had writer's block but now fresh with ideas please look for 4.


	4. Discovered

Ever since Skeleton King was gone the police set an alarm in the Super Robot, but only when there was an emergency. The alarm went off and in less than a heartbeat the hyperforce was in the control room.

"Gibson where's the distress call coming from?" Antauri asked as Gibson started typing and the screen came on showing the area.

"It's coming from Mr.Gackslapers." Gibson said shocked. Chiro ran to his tube everyone right behind him running to the restaurant. When they saw the restaurant ther were3 cop cars and ne ambulence, with a yellow do not cross line. The team walked pass the cop cars and could see past the restaurants window a body coverd over a white blanket. Chiro ducked under the tape and saw the pool of blood and the bloody footprint leading to the counter. There was Jess hot tears falling down talking to a policeman with hr bloody shoes in an evidence bag.

"Jess." Chiro said relieved but also concerned.

"Chiro,thank go your here."Jess cried as he walked up to her and held her tight. She buried her face tohis chest and cried even harder.

"What happened?" Nova asked tears almost coming to her eyes. She grabbed Sparx hand and squeezed gently.

"67 year old Mr. Gackslaper was shot in the head then to the heart, if this young lady was here she could of been killed too."The policean said to the shocked team.

"Jess I'm so sorry." Chiro said holding her tighter.

"You won't be able to get your stuff until we finish here, so you'll need to find a place to stay." The man said as Jess looked at him and nodded slowly.

"She...can stay wih us" Antauri said as the team looked at him shocked but nodded.

"Okay well we'll take the body and be backtomorrow." The cop said walkng out. Jess broke free from Chiro and ran to the cop.

"Wait aren't you gonna tell me when I can have is... funeral." Jess asked bitng her lip.

"Ma'am this was an unusual death, he'll go to the city mourge." He said apologetically.

"I want him buried, not stuck in some drarw to freeze." Jess said furious.

"Then your going to have to tlk to the manager." He said handing her a card.

"Come on Jess lets go." Chiro said grabbing her shoulder. Jess nodded her tears still refusing to stop. They all walked back to the robot in silence until they got to the control room.

"So where's ess gonna sleep?" Sparx asked everyone puzzled.

"She can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Chiro offered. They all agreedbecoming quiet again, until Sparx blurted out his mouth again.

"What about clothes?" Sparx asked. Jess was ignoring the conversation

"I have some baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt." Chiro said yawning. When that was settled they all went to their tubes and were in the bedroom hallway.

"Jess, It'll-" "Otto sometimes sympothy only makes the pain worse." Antauri said interupting Otto. Otto watched Jess enter Chiro's room and put his head down nodding. Jess sat on Chiro's bed and Chiro grabbed a pillow and blanket on the ground.

"I'm losing everyone." Jess cried holding her head.

"No your not." Chiro said sittng next to her holding her hand. She yanked it away.

"What would you know you don't know how it feels to lose someone." She hised. Chiro turned his head to the door showing no emotion. Jess had a sudden pain go through her chest, the anger receding from her.

"Oh my god Chiro I didn't mean it." Jess cried

"I know it's ok goodnight." Chiro said kissing her cheek and got on the floor pulling the blaket over him. Jess pulled he blanket over her and turned, facing away from Chiro. She couldn't believe what she just said, he probablly hated her. Though, Jess still coudn't believe Mr.Gackslaper was really gone, she didn't even know if she would have the guts to have a funeral. The darkness felt like it was swallowing her and she pulled the blanket over her head. It wasn't until 3 in the morning till she got to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined through the window that Chiro must of open waking Jess up. She glared at the light and sighed there was nothing good that could make today sunny. Her stomach began to flip and growl, she turned to see a tray of fresh toast, ice cold milk, and a note. Obviouslly Chiro might of just opened the widow recently. The butter was still trying to melt on the steaming bread. Jess rubbed her eyes and read the note.  
_Jess,_  
_Sorry I woke you up, and_ _I know you want to be alone, but brought you some breakfast. Whenever  
you want to come down you can, and if you want I'll come with you when you go to talk to the manager.  
I'm honestlly sorry and the team is too.  
Love Chiro,  
_Jess stared at the note for a minute. When she woke up she just felt numb but remembering brought back the tears. She laid the note by her and grabbed a piece of toast slowly eating it. Jess drinked the milk and sat there. Everything was happening so fast for Jess, seeming impossible to take one step at a time. Someone else was controling her life before it even happened so Jess had no sense believing what was going on. Bit by bit her life was falling apart and what was worse was the team would fall down with her. She got up her feet touching the cold metal floor sending a shiver up her spine. The door opened in front of her and she walked down the hall to Chiro's tube. When she came down Gibson was working on an experiment, Antauri was meditating, and the other's were playing videogames. Jess walked up to them and sat by Chiro.

"Morning Jess." Sparx said not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"How are you holding up?" Nova asked worried. Jess simply shrugged.

"You okay?" Chiro asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I'll take you up on your offer tagging along to the city mourge." Jess sighed.

"What are you gonna wear?" Otto asked looking at her baggy clothes.

"I'll wear my dress again. I can't look like a slob or else they won't take me seriouslly." Jess yawned still tired. She got up and walked to Chiro's tube again. When Chiros character died he got up and walked toward Antauri.

" Hey Antauri can I talk to you seriously?" Chiro asked sitting in front of him.

" Sure, is something else wrong?" Antauri asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, remember the night when we were off getting Jess and I talked in my dream saying Jess can't die." Chiro said.

" Yes I remember." Antauri nodded confused.

"Ever since I've had that dream, everynight I keep on getting memories of Jess life that she can't remember." Chiro sighed holding his head.

"How did this start, have you told Jess about this?" Antauri asked shocked.

"During the dream Jess dead mother is sending me the memories...I can't tell Jess about this and neither can you please. Jess mom, Cerina told me I couldn't tell." Chiro pleaded softlly.

"I won't tell Jess... but Chiro the team needs to know."Antauri spoke calmly folding his arms. Chiro nodded then he heard his tube and saw Jess walk up to him with her jacket on.

"Ready?" Jess asked biting her lip. Chiro nodded then looked back at Antauri.

"Antauri tell the team when we leave ." Chiro whispered. Antauri nodded and the two left the robot.

"You sure you want to do this?" Chiro asked as they walked.

"Yeah, Mr.Gackslaper is going to be buried, not stuck in an old city mourge." Jess sighed looking down.

"Do you even have enough money for his funeral?" Chiro asked sternly. Jess stopped in her tracks. Chiro stopped and looked back at her, her fists were clentched shut and tears started falling.

"I'm...gonna...have to...sell the restaurant." Jess stuttered trying hard not to cry.

"Jess you can't do that, that place is your home." Chiro refused grabbing her shoulders.

"Until the orphanage comes and takes me, and they put it for sale. While Mr.Gackslaper lays in a draw to freeze." Jess yelled shaking her head. Chiro was about to argue but, she was right. He also didn't want to fight, that was the last thing she needed. He dropped his hands and they started walking again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finally their the two doors saying City Mourge Dr. A. Wilson. The door slid open and they saw a counter on the right and a waitting room on the left.

"Stay in the waitting room, I can do this by myself." Jess asked, hesitant Chiro nodded and sat in a chair.

"Excuse me, I'm here to talk to Dr. Wilson." She said calmly. The woman across the counter was working on paperwork.

"Aren't you a little young to die." The woman asked chewing gum.

"Uh, no I need to speak to him about a murder." Jess begged. The woman looked up at Jess and sighed.

"Go up but if he's busy then get out." The woman glared annoyed and went back to her paperwork. Jess walked to an elevator and it opened showing a mirrored elevator. Jess pushed the top button and waited impatientlly, she placed her hands in her pocket and sighed. The elevator gave a ding and made Jess jumped, the door slid open showing a long hallway with a door at the end, a small sign on it. She walked down the hall feeling like the walls were closing in on her. The office though came up to her sooner than expected. Oddly a sudden chill went through her and she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Someone yelled come in and Jess opened the door. A man sat in a chair writing some paperwork unable to see his face.

"Well come on I haven't got all day." He said annoyed.

"One of the...bodies you have here I would like to be buried." Jess said clutching to the doorknob. His pen stopped writing and he stared at her. He had brown spiky hair, brown eyes and a picture frame by him. Jess gasped in fright and took a step back.

"My Jessica it's been a while." He spoke grimly and grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: so sad but getting exciting remember this story has two parts and this part is very important.

Jess:...

Me: I'm sorry please don't kill me -runs off

Jess:...Chapter 5 coming soon...


	5. Trapped

Jess stood in shock shaking her head. She couldn't believe who it was. This was the last person she ever wanted to see again.

"I thought you died years ago." He said getting up. Her hand clentched tighter too the doorknob until she remembered about her arm. She let go and it had huge dents.

"I'm sorry about Josh sir." Jess bowed quickly still shocked. He nodded.

"Yes it is sad that he is gone he left this world to soon. At least you didn't suffer as well." He gave a quick glace at his picture frame. Jess throat felt dry and she gulped.

"I need to talk to you about Mr. Gackslapers murder." Jess said her legs trembeling. He gave a little smirk and sighed.

"Yes I saw his body I guess in the end we both lost something important. Karma can be so cruel." He said looking at her.

"You still believe I killed him, I had nothing to do with his death." Jess shouted taking a few steps forward.

"I know that, but that's all in the past. Now hurry up and tell me what you came for." He said impatientlly.

"Well Mr. Wilson"-"Please call me Andrew." Andrew sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Fine Andrew I want Mr. Gackslaper to be buried." Jess pleaded calming down.

"Will you be able to aford it you know it will cost extra for a closed casket." Andrew said stacking some papers. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I will, I'll sell the restaurant." Jess said closing her eyes it was still hard to say those words.

"Very well I have some papers for you to sign to prepare the funeral." He spoke sternly almost a hiss. She stood still for a moment and slowly walked up to the desk. She grabbed the papers and a pen and started writing as fast as she could.

"Come on Jess Just a few more pages and then you can run." Jess thought taking deep breaths.She had to force her body to stay even though she might lose her life she had to do this for Mr. Gackslaper. When she looked at the price she ignored it and wrote yes to paying in cash. She didn't write a date because she didn't know when the Restaurant would be sold. When she finally was at the last page she started writing her name on the signature. She started writing a cursive J when her mind remembered Josh tombstone when she traced his name. She closed her eyes for a second then finished righting her name.

"Are you done?" He asked as she put the pen down.

"Yeah all signed." Jess sneered begining to walk out.

"Alright oh and Jess." Andrew said putting the papers in a draw. Jess stopped but didn't turn back.

"The cops wanted me too tell you that you can go back to the restaurant to get your stuff." He smirked as she stormed off slamming his door shut leaving a crack in the window.

"So he knew I was coming all along?!" Jess thought stopping for a second, then shook her head and continued walking to the elevator. He gave a deadly grin and grabbed his cell phone pushed a number then send and it rang.

"Yes." A female razor sharp voice said through the phone.

"She's alive." Andrew smirked shutting the phone and looked out the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiro was watching some TV bored out of his mind until he turned his head and saw Jess. She started walking out Chiro got up and ran after her. For a few minutes they walked in silence until they turned a corner and Jess fell to her knees.

"Jess, what's wrong." Chiro asked getting down to his knees. Her head was down her fists clentched around her stomach.

"I can't believe it." Jess refused shaking her head.

"What Jess what's going on." Chiro asked confused.

"Dr. A. Wilson...is Josh father." Jess whispered softly soon realizing she wasn't breathing and took a big gasp of air.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Chiro asked becoming furious.

"No." Jess sighed. Chiro sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" Chiro asked. As Jess nodded.

"Yeah please he can't scare me." Jess said giving a small smile. Though Chiro didn't let go, she knew what he meant and sighed.

"Are you okay." Chiro asked changing the question. Jess put her head down again.

"He still believes I killed him." Jess sighed her smile fading.

"Who cares what he says you and I know that's not true. You shouldn't care whatever he said." Chiro sighed moving her bangs from her tired eyes. Jess nodded and they both got up started walking again.

"I hope I never have to see him again." Jess begged still holding her stomach.

"Don't worry Jess I won't let him hurt you." Chiro promised smiling. Jess couldn't help but smile too and nodded.

"He aparentlly knew I was coming all along." Jess shook her head giving a low chuckle.

"What how?" Chiro asked concerned.

"The police had called him saying I was coming to file a complaint. I found out when he told me the cops had said I was able to go back to the restaurant to get my stuff." Jess said stopping at a corner waiting for the light to say they could walk.

"Do you want to go to get your stuff?" Chiro asked wondering if she wanted to be alone or not.

"Yeah will you come with me?" Jess asked smiling again.

"Sure." Chiro smiled in relief. After hearing Joshs father saw her again made him feel unsteady leaving her alone.

"We can grab my clothes then go back to the robot have the team help with my dresser and bed is that okay?" Jess asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah, that's okay." Chiro said looking at the restaurant just a block ahead. The images of the cop cars and ambulence with the body sent a chill through his spine. This wasn't how he wanted to remember the restaurants last days. Though how else would they remember it's last days... nothing else. Jess felt the wind whipping her too reality, she couldn't mope anymore she had to act brave, but that seemed impossible to her trying just made the pain grow. It wouldn't disapear and she knew that when they finally reached there the door opened for what seemed to be the last time.

"Ready?" Chiro asked as Jess took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Jess sighed walking into the dark lifeless restaurant swallowing her until she felt the back of her head being whacked and she fell to the cold hard ground.

"Jess!" Chiro yelled running up to her. He heard a shifting sound but before he could turn he was punched in the stomach and whacked in the back of the falling to the ground. Both their worlds turning black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: wow chapter 5 done so fast I'm on a role

Nova: Yeah but this chapters shorter.

Me: What I need sleep too

Nova: Whatever wait for Chapter six ...when she wakes up.


	6. Heartless

Her body felt like ice every muscle in her body aching. Unable to move for when she tried she screamed in pain and fell back down on the wooden floor. It was dark but she could see the outlines of the room her eyes started to sting from the tears refusing to come makeing everything a blur. She took a deep breath and flew her body so she was sitting up and shuddered a gasp of pain. Jess turned her head to see unconcious Chiro. She tried to move her arm to his shoulder but her other arm followed. She stopped and glared into the darkness, her hands were cuffed. Jess tried to move her legs tears falling from the pain but they were cuffed to. She couldn't take it anymore she screamed as loud as she could and fell to the ground. Where were they, who had gotten them, why, and what did they do to her? Jess sniffed laying there lifeless crying hard trying to move againuntil she felt someone cover her mouth.

"Jess moving is going to hurt only worse." A voice said as Jess tried to break free. It was Chiro.

"Chiro why aren't you in pain." She hissed when he removed his hand.

"Oh I was you kind of missed my episode." Chiro chuckled getting up. Jess tried to move again but moaned in pain still crying.

"Jess I need you to trust me. They gave you some kind of shot. They'll give you another one to...eh, numb you I guess."

"They who?"

"I don't know." He sighed. The two looked at the door and saw lighting through the crack. Chiro fell back down and Jess shut her her eyes. She heared the door creak open and footsteps moving towards her. They rolled her body over and grabbed her arm. How did they know to use that arm? They shoved the shot in her and she flinched. Soon the two crept away slamming the door shut. Slowly, Jess muscles began to tense up, sending one more wave of pain through her body. Chiro darted to the door swinging the light switch up. Jess eyes stung from the brightness, showing little dots as she blinked. The ice cold floor soon soothed her as her body heated up losing the tension in it. Chiro helped her up and Jess broke the handcuff rubbing her wrist. When she looked up to the room she couldn't believe her eyes. It was an old room, a boys room that looked like noone had lived in for years. There was a bed by the window that wasn't even made, old clothes laid on the floor, and right by her was a desk, with a small lamp and a picture frame. It was Joshs room.

"I want to just die now." Jess sighed holding her head.

"Don't say that." Chiro said grabbing her shoulders.

"Why shouldn't I, Mr. Gackslaper is dead because of me and now Josh's parent's are goanna kill us both." She cried shaking her head viciouslly.

"I promised they wouldn't hurt you and I'm keeping it." Chiro promised, hesitantly she nodded. They got up and tried to open the window but it was nailed shut.

"Use your comunicator." Jess urged but Chiro sighed and showed it was shattered. Jess groaned and sat on the bed.

"Maybe I can break the door down." He grunted slamming into the door, it didn't budge.

"Chiro move aside." Jess sighed walking up to the door as he slammed into the soor she kicked it down.

"...I helped." Chiro said a little shocked getting up.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. They soon heard footsteps, the two turned and saw Andrew red with fury and Josh's mom. She had short brown hair becoming grey, her skin so pale and her face so sharp and narrow making Jess shiver. She had on a long blood red dress almost like for a fancy dinner, or a total dark funeral.

"You evil little girl." She sneered her razor voice hurtting their ears.

"Dude old news." Jess shrugged. Chiro grabbed her shoulder. Josh's parents looked at each other, and Chiro leaned over to Jess.

"Should we run?" He whispered.

"Oh yes lets!" Jess whispered back and the two took off running. Joshs parents took off after them and grabbed something and putting it in their pockets. The two ran through the kitchen trying to open the back door but it was locked.

"Their coming were do we go?" Chiro asked looking around. Jess looked around and saw the hamper.

"Go down now!!" Jess ordered opening the little door on the side of the wall.

"But then they'll get you." Chiro said refusing looking up at her. She looked determined and scared.

"I know all the places in this house to hide now go." Jess yelled clentching her fists. He jumped in falling on a pile of clothes. She slammed it shut and ran down a hallway. She ran into the parents room zooming into the closet. She turned the light on in there and saw a small little loft above her. She grabbed the railing holding the coats up and pulled herself up trying to push the loft open. She dropped back down but didn't let go. She struggled one more time up and punched it open. Her hands slipped and she fell down making a loud thump.

"Oww." Jess whined holding her head. She heard them coming and took a deep breath and she jumped up grabbing the rail swinging herself up and sighed. She smashed the light with her robot fist and it turned pitch black. She moved her hands around and found the opening, she slowly got up, her legs shaking and grabbed the edges one more time and landed on the ground exhausted shutting the loft. Her hand had glass stuck in between nobs and plucked them out. On the last one she cut herself and sighed.

"Monkey Team hurry." Jess sighed holding her finger as the blood trickled down.

Super Robot

"Uh, where are Jess and Chiro they've been gone all day?" Otto asked hearing his stomach growl.

"Their probably making out somewher-ow okay who threw that." Sparx yelled furious getting hit by a book. Gibson was sitting in his chair whistling and Nova sighed.

"Sparx nows not the time to be perverted." Nova said folding her arms.

"Eheh sorry." Sparx chuckled nervouslly.

"I'll try to call Chiro." Antauri said activating his ear phone.

"Antauri to Chiro please reply... Antauri to Chiro." Antauri waited again but only got static.

"Maybe their on like a date or something." Otto suggested.

"Maybe their still at the mourge. Let's go after them and see." Nova said. They all nodded and ran to their tubes.

The team flew to the mourge and asked the lady at the counter, she said they had left about three hours ago going to Gackslapers. They flew to the Restaurant and saw the door was still open. The team walked in stumbling over fallen tables and chairs but didn't find Jess or Chiro.

"Well if their not here then where?" Nova asked worried.

"We'll look around the city and seperate." Sparx reasured giving a small smile. Nova tried to smile but couldn't.

Alright we'll seperate and call if you see them, if not meet back here in an hour." Antauri ordered. They nodded and flew off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: honestlly I'm upset because this is not quite as good as the first one and it's taking me so long to get these chapters up I'm losing my fans. I promise the second part will be amazing. Just please bare with me.

Jess: hang in there and please review


	7. Bleed

"Bored, I am so bored, have nothing to dooooo." Jess sang until she heard a door shut, and an engine roared to life. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the little window. It was Andrew he was leaving, but where was Joshs mom? She walked over to the loft and opened it, all the lights were off. Jess jumped down, and left the closet. The house was silent but Jess didn't want to take any chances. She creaked the door open and looked down the hall. Nobody was there, Jess swore she saw Andrew leave but she didn't see Josh mom. Though, she needed to hurry before they got to Chiro. Jess tiptoed to the kitchen and opened the hamper.

"Chiro!! Chiro can you hear me?" Jess whispered loudly.

"Yeah but where are Josh parents?" Chiro asked getting off a pile of clothes.

"I think they left." Jess sighed in relief before slamming into the wall.

"Your such a predictable girl." Josh mom chuckled knocking Jess to the floor. Jess scooted back hitting the wall and got up trembleing.

"Stop this please I didn't kill him why are you blaming me?!" Jess shouted scared out of her mind.

"My little boy was taken away from me, and you were the last one with him. Then you killed him because you were tired of him, he loved you and you just ignored him." She snarled sounding like finger nails scratching a chalkboard. Jess shook her head, but who was she kidding. She knew Josh was dead because of her, so was Mr. Gackslaper and now Chiro would, everything was always her fault.

"Andrew was wise with that diversion, I didn't think you'd fall for it but I guess I was wrong." Joshs mom shrugged and pulled out a long sharp carving knife. Jess tried to activate her arm but it just short circuted.

"You tampered with my arm!?" Jess said shocked.

"Well I would be dumb not too." Joshs mom smirked. Jess shuddered, even though her arm was robotic it still disturbed her. In a flash the knife came at her, she tried to move her arm but was to slow. Her stomach began to sting and her dress soaked with blood.

"Wow you look so much more frightened then Mr. Gackslaper was." She spoke grimly pulling out the knife and Jess cried it pain. Jess had tears forming and held her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. Josh mom soon gasped and fell to the floor, seeing Chiro behind her with a hammer. Jess fell to her knees as Chiro dropped the hammer and got down on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Chiro asked soon shutting his mouth as she glared at him. She tried to get up but just fell back down and coughed up blood.

"No I'm bleeding because it seemed a fun ACTIVITY!!" Jess shouted. Chiro looked at her.

"I didn't think getting stabbed was a fun activity?" He said confused getting slapped across the face.

"Can you get us out of here...oh my god we didn't try the front door." Jess sighed. Chiro looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well why didn't I think of that?" Chiro sighed picking her up.

"Because your an idiot." Jess cried more blood coming out.

"Point taken, just please don't slap me again." Chiro whined walking to the front door.

"...I am so embaressed." Jess blushed.

"What, that I'm carrying you, I do it all the time." He shrugged running through the city people staring at them.

"Not when I'm concious and bleeding." Jess shouted.

"Sorry." Chiro sighed. He soon felt blood soak into his shirt.

"CHIRO!!" Antauri shouted. Chiro looked back and saw the team losing his foot and slipping on slush, throwing Jess both sliding into the robot.

"Ow I'm seeing cookies." Jess smiled cookies circleing her head.

"What happened?" Otto asked seeing the blood.

"Can I answer after I stop bleeding." Jess grunted in pain. Chiro picked her up and walked into the robot to medbay, everyone followed. Gibson had to give Jess stitches and bandaged her waist , warning her to stay in medbay and recover or else her wound would reopen. The team flew to Josh's house but noone was there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH short chapter but got to get back to class next chapter soon bye.


	8. Antauri

Jess was sitting on the bed when Chiro came in and sat on the edge.

"Hey." He said trying to be cheery. It didn't work.

"...Hey." she said her head down.

"You should be resting." Chiro sighed. She shrugged.

"I don't want to." Jess muttered folding her arms. He glared at her and leaned closer.

"Please? Just do it for me?" Chiro asked kissing her forehead. Jess gave a sigh, and reluctantly laid down. Chiro smiled.

"That's my girl." He whispered sweetly to her. Chiro shifted his position, so that he was laying next to her. She looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, Chiro smirked.

"I'm making sure you stay in bed!" He chuckled, Jess blushed hard.

"Just don't get any ideas!" She hissed at him.

"Yeah, and I'm the pervert." Chiro sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked turning her body away from him.

"Doing what?" He asked confused.

"Why do you always protect me?" Jess asked. Chiro was silent.

"Because I love you." Chiro sighed.

"...Are you mad at me for not saying it back?" She asked. Chiro chuckled again.

"No, but you'll eventually say it." Chiro smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jess growled at him, his constant attempts to get her say 'I love you' were getting on her nerves.

"Well, I believe you will." Chiro laughed, as he lightly kissed her on her head. Jess couldn't help but laugh and turned so she was facing him and held her close. She felt all alone and in so much pain but his warmth was enough. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Though her comfortable sleep didn't last long, because at that moment Sparx had noticed the two teen's in bed, together, he'd gotten a camera and started taking pictures of them. Chiro got angry, he forgot he was holding Jess, and ran off after Sparx. That was after he dropped her on her head, which cause her to wake up and shout at Chiro.

"I'll never trust you again when I'm asleep." Jess shouted holding her head. She looked up and saw Otto pass the room. Jess slowly got up and the room became dizzy and ran out.

"Otto wait." She said holding her stomach. Otto stopped and walked back to her.

"Whats up?" Otto asked merilly.

"Do you know where Antauri is?" Jess asked, Otto thought long and hard.

"I think he's meditating." Otto finally answered.

"Oh, well when you see him tell him I need to talk to him okay." Jess smiled walking to Chiros tube.

"Okay... hey where will you be?" Otto asked confused.

"The top." Jess said before entering the tube. Otto walked down the hall hearing Chiro yell and Sparx laughing. Gibson was telling them to stop fussing and he went back into his room.

"Oh no what did Sparx do now?" Nova asked not really wanting to know.

"I don't know but running around looks like fun." Otto smiled ear to ear running to the two. Nova grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"Otto I wouldn't if I were you." Nova sighed cracking her nuckles storming up to Sparx and Chiro. Nova was yelling at them and Otto was laughing when Antauri came out.

"What's going on?" Antauri asked puzzled.

"I don't know but uh, erh I'm thinking...OH YEAH, Jess wanted to talk to you." Otto smiled triumphant actually remembering.

"Where is she?" Antauri asked a little suprised.

"Shes at the the top." Otto said walking toward the fight, Antauri went to his tube.

Jess was sitting at the edge of the robot looking out at the horizon. She was tapping the robot with her metal hand each clank sending a wave of pain, soon clenching the edge of the robot. Even though it still felt like the knife was jammed in her, her face stayed calm. Antauri came out and sat down by Jess.

"Hello Jess, is there something wrong?" Antauri asked realizing that this conversation was to familiar.

"... I know you don't trust me." She said blankly. Antauri looked at her stunned then looked back to the city.

"I'm sorry." Was all Antauri could say. Jess looked at him and gave a small smile.

"It's okay sometimes I can't even trust myself. I once in a while even think that Chiro would be better off without me." She said her smile fading.

"It's nothing personal, but still I worry about Chiro even if he hates me I try to protect him." Antauri sighed as Jess got up.

"He doesn't hate you, he never will. I hope that he can realize that he can't always try to save everyone. Sometimes saving someone means letting someomne else go no matter how hard it hurts. I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you and the team." Jess said walking back into the robot to med bay before Chiro could yell at her. Antauri stayed on top of the robot for a while and had a sense of sorrow filled through him.

"Your not good at faking a smile. Jess, I know your slowly fading away, losing all the faith you use to have, you can't hide it anymore. It's easy to see, deep inside your slowly dying." Antauri said as the sun set and Shoogazoom was pitch black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: WAHOO last chapter up soon for this horibble part 1 story.

Jess: why is that good?

Me: Because if people read the exciting, heart-stopping, tear jerking, BETRAYAL part They will love it (notice how I put betrayal in big letters) Ha now your curious there for you must read!

Jess: you had coffe didn't you?

Me: Yeah about 3 cups FINAL CHAPTER SOON!! 


	9. Goodbye

Since a couple of days had past and there were no signs of Joshs parents, Jess and Chiro were going to attempt to get her stuff from the restaurant. Both teens sneaked quickly and quietly to the restaurant. When they reached the door Jess froze, Chiro understood. No matter how many times she went there Jess could never bring herself to open the door, so Chiro opened it for her. They ran inside and quickly grabbed Jess clothes, shoes, and anything theycould shove into her backpack. Jess heaved the backpack on almost breaking her back and her face broke into a sweat. They both walked out the wind sending a chill down her spine.

"Hello Jessica." Said a razor-like voice in her ear. Jess grabbed Chiro's hand and they started running. They saw a huge oak tree, and took refuge behind it.

"Why did they follow u..." Jess attempted to say, but Chiro covered her mouth. He accidentlly covered her nose too, so she couldn't breathe. Jess kicked with all of her might and landed a hit on Chiro's shin. He releaced her and began to jump up and down.

"OW! I think you broke my leg!!" He whispered in so much pain.

"Want me to carry you?" She smirked, he frowned.

"No thats my job." Chiro sighed glaring at her. With all of Chiro's screaming Joshs parents spotted them, running to the oak. Jess pushed Chiro down and formed her arm and started shooting the glue gun. When Jess stopped she shifted her arm back and smirked.

"Whipe that grin off your face." Andrew spat.

"You missed." Josh's mom scoffed.

"Wasn't aiming at you." Jess smirked stairing at their feet. They were glued to the ground. She looked down at Chiro where he laid on the ground.

"Now I'm scared." He admitted looking at the two's feet. Jess laughed and pulled Chiro to his feet.

"Think you can walk?" She asked him sympatheticly.

"Do I have a choice?" Chiro growled and they continued on their way.

They finally reached the Super Robot. Jess took Chiro to med-bay, where Gibson confirmed that it wasn't broken, just lightly bruised. Chiro looked at her and chuckled nervouslly and Jess turned her hand into her gun, and hit Chiro upside the head with the full weight of unpenetrable metal. She sighed, and rolled her shoulder in circles, her bag was getting rather heavy.

"I'm going to go drop my stuff off in your room, Chiro." Jess was cut off.

"Actually we have something to show you." Gibson said. Jess looked confused, as Chiro led her to his tube and took her up. When they reached the top Chiro took her to his room, and opened the door. Everything looked more or less the same. Except for a door across the room from Chiros bed.

"Whats that?" Jess asked holding her metal arm.

"This..." Chiro smiled grabbing the handle,"Is your room." Chiro opened the door, and let Jess inside. The room looked almost if not exactly like her room at the restaurant. Jess screamed and hugged Chiro planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh my god thank you." She cried, and ran jumping on her bed where she buried her face in her pillow.

"I knew that you didn't have anywhere else to go, and I didn't think that wanted to sleep in med-bay all the time... So I had Nova, and the guys set this up for you." Chiro said and sat at the foot of her bed. Jess looked up at him. She grabbed ahold of the scruff of his jacket, and pulled him down. She held him close and buried her face in his chest. They laid there for a few minutes, before Chiro said that he had to go. Jess reluctantly let him go and he left. As she lay there on her bed, she thought about how much the team had done for her, and she drifted to sleep.

When Jess woke up she was a little startled, sleeping in her own room would take some time getting used to. Jess walked out of her room, into Chiros room and saw his bed was all messed up. She chuckled and walked out to the hallway and stretched out her arms. Her shoulder was gonna be sore for a while, she walked to Chiro's tube and went to the control room.Everyone was watching Sparx and Chiro playing a videogame when she came down.

"Hey Jess, like your new room?" Nova smiled as Jess walked up to them.

"Yeah thank you guys so much." Jess said with glee.

"Well you do live here now." Antauri smiled. Jess smiled and went back to her room to change.

"So uh what did you guys do with Josh's parents?" Chiro asked pausing the game.

"Let's just say they live in a nice cozy '6' by '9' cell." Sparx chuckled unpausing the game. They soon heard a ringing sound, and the team looked to see it was Jess cell phone. Jess came down and grabbed her cell answering it.

"Hello?" She said then paused.

"Yeah... okay, bye." She said shutting her cell.

"Who was it?" Gibson asked still reading his book.

"...It was the city mourges co-manager, the restaurant was finally sold." She said softly.

"So, when's the funeral?" Chiro asked getting up.

"N-next week." She sighed walking to Chiros tube up to her room.

The week went by too fast. It was storming but Jess didn't want to hold it off any longer, than it already had. The team was there and so was about a handful of people from the city. Once the casket was down and the two men were shoveling dirt onto it, people started leaving. After an hour the team left leaving Chiro and Jess.

"Do you want to leave?" Chiro asked as Jess shook her head. He left and Jess took off her locket. She dropped it in her hand, for a few minutes she tried opening it. Soon it popped open and Jess saw a few words engraved in it. When she read it she fell to her knees the rain pouring as tears fell down.

_"To my Loving daughter."_

Me: YAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY now time for Revenge kills part 2: fallen Angel

Jess:O.O okay...

Me: it so exciting more action and romance and and I can't say anymore you'll just have to find out MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
